The Night Class
The Night Class was a star collection event that ran in December 28, 2017, before Season 6 release. Announcement December 2017, ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #522 Gedonelune Academy’s Journal -Event Announcement by Zeus, Hiro, Klaus- Zeus “Hey, Hiro. This is the diary of Day Class.” Hiro “*Sigh* Did you even get a permission to be here?” Zeus “You’re not getting my point. The new season will shift to the Night Class. And I’m here to let everybody know our greatness here!” Klaus “Who’s there?” Zeus “*Tsk* Not him, not now... Hero, we gotta go!” Klaus “I smell darkness... The Night Class is getting active, huh? I have to stay alert.” ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #522." Retrieved on Junly 09, 2017. Note Was made for this event: *7 new spin-off stories, one to each character: Elias, Luca, Klaus, Randy, Cerim, Leslie and Sigurd. *15 new avatar items. **2 exclusive to the event shop. *9 CGs (being 2 group and 7 close up) Summary Intro Ronny: "Huh?! What's the Night Class?! I've never heard of that before!" "I knew this academy is mysterious but it seems like there are more mysteries that need to be solved! Night Clas... Hmm, smells fishy!" Elias: "It'll be over soon, so just be patient for me." Luca: "Know that there's a new sweet shop in town? I've been wanting to go there for a while." Klaus: "So, what'll you do next? If you don't do anything, I'll eat you up." Randy: "Don't worry! No matter what happens, I'm with you!" Cerim: "Did you really think you could get away with pointing a blade at her?" Leslie: "I'll draw their attention while you call up a barrier of light! Hurry!" Sigurd: "No matter what happens, we'll be able to overcome it together. That's what I believe." Ronny: "I smell trouble!! Darkness is coming to the academy one again! Be prepared!" "No time to waste! I got to report this to my master! MASTERRRRR!" Stories Leslie: Liz Hart (MC) was going to meet up with Leslie and Chica for a picnic in their lunch break in the forest, however, some werewolves were attacking Leslie. Hiro, that was nearby training, decided to helped defeating the werewolves, that escaped after the battle. Hiro then presented himself to both and told he was from the Night Class. He stole some sandwiches from Liz's basket and went off. Leslie was upset that Hiro got Liz's sandwiches but both of them let it be since Hiro helped them with the werewolves. Liz then asked Leslie about the Night Class. Leslie answered that he only heard rumors that it was a special class secretly dwelling in Gedonelune, but it seemed that the urban legend was true. Cerim: Ronny Liz and Cerim were gathering acorns in the woods when they noticed a stranger staring at the academy. Liz concerned that he could be a transfer student went close to ask if the person was lost. Cerim perceived a sword coming from someone else toward Liz and pulled her closer to him. Both strangers were Zeus and Hiro. Cerim and Hiro started fighting when the group could hear Klaus' voice from afar asking who was using offensive magic in the garden. The fighting soon stopped as Zeus and Hiro ran to avoid more trouble. Sigurd: Liz was heading to the prefect's office to share some magic candies with Sigurd. When entering the office she mistook Caesar's shadow for Sigurd. Caesar presented himself to Liz. Sigurd soon came inside the office, jealous of the situation, he quickly announced that Liz was his girlfriend. Liz asked if they knew each other, to which Sigurd answered that Caesar was a Prefect and had been in a trip in Hinomoto. Sigurd then comments that Liz could become a Prefect herself one day. Caesar, noticing Liz's magical power, state that with her help they could solve the problem of the Night Class. Then, Sigurd reminds Caesar that the Night Class is a forbidden topic. After Caesar leaves the room, Sigurd explains Liz that the Night Class is a special class that appears in the school when the night falls. They have been kept a secret for ages but lately the Night Class had become more active and that a twisted magical power could be felt, as if a big disaster was to occur. Luca: Liz and Luca were hunting for magical ore in a class in the woods. Luca wanted to escape class so he ditched Liz, who started running after him. Liz caught a man's arm thinking it was Luca's, however, instead it was Reambrandt arm, a Dragonkin. Rembrandt presented himself and asked Liz were the Night Class building could be found. Luca then showed up concerned since few people knew about it. Luca full of misgiving readied his wand for any attack but soon Schuyler showed up apologizing for his students' behavior and took Rembrandt with him to the headmaster's office. Elias: Liz and Elias were taking a class on observing magical plants when Liz hurts her finger in a white carnivorous flower. Elias helps her and removes the poison before it could give any side effect. Elias then was explaining to Liz that there was someone he admired that was great with magic potions. Elias and Liz got surprised to see that the person he was talking about was nearby researching about plants. The researcher asked them to keep it secret that he was there and went away. Elias commented that, that person was his relative, however, the researcher's name wasn't revealed in this spin-off. His name was later disclosed in-game as Alfonse. Randy: Liz, Randy and Taffy were having a picnic when Zeus suddenly appeared asking to "play" with Randy. Zeus started the battle shooting fireballs forcing Randy to fight back. Liz was startled that Zeus was using a magic spell without a wand. Zeus mentioned that Randy is as strong as people say, suggesting he knows about Randy past. Randy surprised by Zeus' magic commented that Zeus could be stronger than Klaus. Liz and Taffy almost got hit by their magic, but Zeus protected them in time with a barrier magic. Zeus then decides to stop the battle because of that accident and leaves the field. Klaus: Liz was helping Klaus with his work. Klaus notices a Dragonkin in the field and Liz tells that she heard about them in fairy tales but didn't knew they existed. Klaus then explains that "Because of their powerful magic and exceedingly long lifespan, they have poor reproductive abilities and a low population." The Dragonkin then presented himself as Rembrandt and says that despite Gedonelune Academy being truly wonderful it has within it dire problems and he has come to solve them all. Randolph then comes in to guide Rembrandt to the headmaster office. Spells used *"Sagitta Lumen!" - send arrows of light. It was used by Cerim in his spin-off. *"Scutum Lumen!" - create a barrier of light. It was used by Cerim in his spin-off and by Zeus in Randy spin-off. *"Globus Flau!" - form "a fireball into spheres." It was used by Zeus in Randy spin-off. *"Globus Lumen!" - spheres of light appear, form into bullets and fire toward its target. It was used by Zeus in Randy spin-off. Unknown/unusual "spells": *"Scatter as butterflies!" - transform magic subject into purple butterflies *"Catch and bind him!" - created a pink net to catch and bind a target *"Snap them like bunnies!" - summon whip of pink light that knocks a magic subject away. All 3 were used by Randy in his spin-off. Trivia *This event shares a similar name with the spin-off event "A Day in the Night Class." *Willem V Rembrandt, the new headmaster from season 6 forward, debuted in this event. Gallery The_night_class_ad.png|ad The_night_class_print_1.png|prints The_night_class_print_2.png| The_night_class_print_3.png| The_night_class_print_4.png| The_night_class_all_av_items.jpg|all avatar items Category:Events Category:Collection Events